Thank God for Harry's Body
by potterhead5eva
Summary: Chris said Harry had the best body, Harry is happy to hear this and the rest of the cast just enjoy making Chris' life miserable. Just a drabble I wrote on tumblr,


Idk man this was meant to be Kurt/Mike but my pen wrote Chris/Harry instead. Completely fictional pairing, I do not believe nor hope these two are together. I don't even ship rpf this just apparated on to my paper idek how.

Rating: T  
Words: 600  
Summary: Chris said Harry had the best body, Harry is happy to hear this and the rest of the cast just enjoy making Chris' life miserable.  
Pairing: Sort of Shumfer (they don't get together or anything so…)  
Warnings: language

* * *

Chris and Harry were good friends. Everyone on set knew that. Everyone on set also knew that Chris would have sex with Harry any day of the week, any time of the day. No one blamed him though, Harry was _hot_. So when Chris was asked during 'Glee Yearbook Superlatives' who had the best body, he didn't even hesitate before saying Harry. Looking back on it, Chris could admit that he probably didn't need to sound so enthusiastic about it. A simply "Harry" probably would have sufficed like Kevin and Chord had done, even adding a "duh!" like Darren would have been okay. But nope. Chris had to say "HARRY! I mean GOD" and then ramble on about how his body didn't produce fat etcetera, etcetera. So in hindsight Chris really should have seen this coming, but he didn't. That would have just made life easy and when had his life ever been easy?

Chris was stepping out of his car, Hogwarts t-shirt on and diet coke in hand when someone snuck up behind him and covered his eyes with their hands.

"Guess who?!" The person teased.

"Ah! Harry, get off." Chris shrieked but he was smiling.

Harry took his hands off Chris' eyes. "How d'you know it was me, Colfer?"

"Oh please," Chris scoffed. "I'd recognise your voice anywhere."

Harry grinned as they both started walking towards their rehearsal room. "So Chris, you think I have the best body, huh?"

Chris froze. _Shit_

"You think I have a contagious laugh, huh?"

Harry just stood their with his eyebrows raised.

"Okay, okay. I'll admit they're not in the same category."

Harry shook his head mockingly. "No, they're really not…" He paused before smirking, "It's the abs isn't it?"

"Oh my God, shut up!" Chris shrieked. "I wasn't even the only one that said you, Kevin, Chord and Darren said you too!"

"True, but they didn't seem to feel the need to acknowledge God for my body and go in to detailed explanation about how there's not fat on it."

Chris said fought back a blush (he wasn't in high school anymore for goodness sake!) and muttered a weak, "fuck you" as Harry just laughed. Harry was over exaggerating a tad but was definitely right. Chris had rambled a tiny bit. It's not like it was Chris's fault though. Chris had dance rehearsal with Harry almost everyday. It was impossible not to have noticed his body. They had began walking again by this point and soon reached the dance rehearsal room. As soon as they both entered, the entire cast immediately dropped to their knees, Mark crying out with his hands stretched towards the sky,

"Oh dear God! We thank you for Harry Shum's body and it's ability to not produce fat at a-"

Mark was stopped suddenly when a show hit him in the shoulder.

A now shoe-less Chris Colfer said "I hate you all," before heading out of the room to get another diet coke from the canteen. The other members of the cast knew that Chris wasn't really mad and stayed laughing their asses off at the prank they'd just pulled. Harry, however, followed Chris out.

As Chris walked down the corridor he felt a grip on his arm and felt himself being backed up against the wall by Harry. Chris found it rather hard to breathe as the close proximity of the other man overwhelmed his senses.

"You're really adorable, you know that right Chris?" Harry whispered, making Chris's heart stutter even more. When did Harry turn into such a sexual predator anyway? Where had the painfully-shy-until-you-go-to-knowhim, adorable, Asian gone?! "And don't worry, you're not the only one with a great body." Harry murmured. "You have a totally squeezable ass, Colfer." And with that he winked and stalked off right back down the corridor, not looking back once.

* * *

So yeah there you have it, my first and probably last attempt at writing rpf, let me know if you like it!


End file.
